


Letters

by cherryistired



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, the nice thing about letters is that you don't have to edit them, wrote this in like an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryistired/pseuds/cherryistired
Summary: A collection of letters between friends.





	Letters

Dear Joey,

I’m sorry for not writing much during my time overseas. It was hard to find time to write, and getting any letters in the mail was even harder.

I’ve been sent home due to a leg injury. I was shot in the thigh and, well, you know how badly I take care of myself. I pushed myself too hard and made my injury worse. I’m fairly certain they sent me home to prevent me from hurting myself any more. I’m currently staying with my sister and her husband. The doctors say I should make a full recovery, so long as I stay in bed. I don’t think Roxanne will let me do otherwise.

I’ll come back to the studio as soon as I’m well. I’m looking forward to seeing you all again. Say hello to everyone for me.

Your friend,

Henry Montgomery

 

 

Dear Henry,

It’s great to hear from you again, old friend. I’m glad you’re back in the states, and I hope your leg heals. It’s good to hear that you’re just as determined as you always have been.

The studio has been doing well. We’re getting so big we might have to move into a bigger building. I know Sammy would appreciate it. Other than that, things have been the same as they’ve always been. We’re currently experimenting with lip syncing. The new show comes out in a few weeks, if you’re well enough to see it by then.

Molly, Jude, and I are doing well. Jude’s doing very well in school. He’s a very bright boy. I’m thinking about sending him to college when he gets older. I feel like he’d benefit from it more than either of us ever would.

Say hello to Grant and Roxanne for me.

Your good friend,

Joey Drew

 

 

Dear Joey,

With Grant’s help, I managed to convince Roxanne to see the show. I’m surprised you didn’t immediately give Bendy a love interest as soon as I went overseas. Aside from that, though, it was the same quality as it’s always been. It was interesting to see it from this end, not knowing how the script went or having spend weeks animating it. I’d suggest you try it, but I don’t think you’ll ever retire.

My leg is healing fairly well. I hate sitting in bed all day, but at least it’s paying off. Roxanne nags at me and forces me to stay in bed, but she also talks to me often. It’s a good way to pass the time, especially since I’ve been having trouble drawing lately.

Congratulate the crew for another amazing show for me.

Your best friend,

Henry Montgomery

 

 

 

Dear Henry,

I’m glad you enjoyed the show. I worked very hard on Alice’s character; I wanted to make sure you’d like her, despite her role. The crew thanks you for their congratulations.

Molly’s health has been declining rapidly. None of the doctors know why. She’s been quarantined in her room for now. I’m very worried about her. Hopefully she’ll be able to get well soon. We’ll all feel better when she does.

Your old friend,

Joey Drew

 

 

 

 

Dear Joey,

I’m sorry to hear about Molly. I hope she recovers quickly.

My leg has finally healed. It’s still fairly weak; I have to get around using a cane. I feel much older than I should. To pass the time, I’ve taken up a job at the local grocer. I put away new stores and bring them to the front. It might not be the best thing for my leg, but I feel like it’s helping me regain my strength.

Roxanne’s pregnant! I’m very happy for her and Grant. They’re finally having a child. Some of Roxanne’s friends say it might even be twins, given how much she’s showing for how early it is. We’ll just have to wait and see.

We send well wishes to Molly and everyone at the studio.

Your old coworker,

Henry Montgomery

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dear Henry,

My apologies for not writing sooner. Things have been so busy at the studio, I’ve barely found any time to write.

Congratulations to Grant and Roxanne! I know you’ll be a great uncle to their children.

Everyone here at the studio is looking forward to seeing you again. When will you be coming back?

Your pal,

Joey Drew

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dear Joey,

I’m sorry for taking so long to write. Your question in the last letter has been hard to answer.

I’m not sure when I’ll be able to come back to the studio. I haven’t picked up my sketchbook in months, and I’m settling down pretty nicely in town. If I ever do come back, it might only be for a visit. I’ll always have fond memories of working with you, but I think our time working together has come to an end. I hope you’ll understand.

Your friend,

Henry Montgomery

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dear Henry,

It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn’t it?

If you’re back in town, come visit the old workshop. There’s something I need to show you.

Your best pal,

Joey Drew


End file.
